Simple Affection
by terra hotaru
Summary: They grew up together. Going through sweet and bad times--just the both of them. As they grew up, they knew that having each other around was the only thing that they needed out of this complex world. AkuRoku. Kindergarten, Fluff.
1. Muffin

And hence, this starts the madness of my fluff and also a test for myself to write fluff. : D This fic will be a series of drabble one-shots. This chapter features mini-fied kh characters—meaning that all kh characters will be turned to either kindergartens, babies, or first graders as I see fit (mostly), and well, it's just random most of the time depending on my mood. : D As for whether or not a one-shot has a connection to the next, I'm not sure. We'll leave that to later. Enjoy the light-hearted one-shots of our lovely AkuRoku~

"Muffin" is a word prompt from **Mei Lynn 64** when I asked her to give me a word to write something.

**Muffin**

Of all honesty Roxas, being a kindergarten he was, loved two things in the world. One was Bacon and another, Muffin. He loved the latter one the most. He loved Muffin. Muffin was the life and soul for the four years old. Every time his mother baked and prepared muffin for the little boy, he always squealed so loudly, and turned into the sunshine of the not-bright-enough world for the rest of the day. He was a ray of sunshine every time he acquired his muffin. And sometimes, he had to work hard for it.

For example, the four year old had to clean up after himself after he played with his toys, or that he should eat promptly and go to bed as soon as his parents wanted him to. Roxas was always obedient as long as he was promised a muffin. Bacon was another thing, we can leave that for later.

Ever since the show of kindness from a certain redhead, Axel had become Roxas' playmate. Roxas, of course, still hadn't forgotten how Axel had shared and given him his bacon. He adored the redhead. To the four-years-old, the redhead was the nicest person alive after his parents. He loved spending time with the older boy.

Roxas' mother was baking again that day and Roxas watched eagerly. The knee-high boy stood in the kitchen, stepping away when he thought he was blocking his mom's way, observing happily as the woman in the kitchen made the muffin. He grinned brightly when he saw his mother took out a bag of chocolate chip. Chocolate chip muffin was his most favorite thing in the word. Muffins had officially stolen the boy's heart.

"Roxas, you can go sit down and watch TV." His mother said kindly, smiling and giggling watching her little boy's eagerness. She gently patted the boy's head. "The muffins will be ready in half an hour."

"No, I want to help!" the boy answered innocently.

"Eh…" Roxas' mom hesitated for a while, tapping her index finger at her chin, thinking about something that Roxas could help with. Letting a four year old help in the kitchen surely wasn't something that she fancy doing. Her little boy could end up getting hurt! "Why don't you help me take the recipe book upstairs for me, hunny?"

"Sure!" Roxas exclaimed, running off to the stairs and coming back in an instant. The woman was amazed. "Here!" the boy grinned brightly, handing over the recipe book to his mother.

"Oh, that's really fast." The woman giggled. "Do you want some milk, honey?"

"I want to have some milk with the muffin!" Roxas chirped, being the happy little boy he was.

"That sounds good. I'll prepare it for you. Now, go watch your TV, honey."

Roxas pouted, shaking his head. "But…I wanna watch you bake…" he pouted even more, laying his puppy eyes trick on his mom. Somehow, he had a feeling that adults always softened up to him if he used that trick.

Roxas' mother sighed. "Okay, Roxas. You can help put on the chocolate chip."

"Yay!" Roxas squealed excitedly.

--

Roxas waited and waited until it was time for him to put on the chocolate chip. He stood on tiptoe as he was eager to watch what his mom was doing on top of the counter. When she was finally done, she took the muffin tins filled with the muffin mix and set it on the floor, handing over the bag of chocolate chip to the tiny blond.

"Here, Roxas. Now remember, don't put on too much chocolate chips, okay?" his mother blinked, still trying to remind her son even though she knew that the boy would do the complete opposite of what she said, obviously aware of the fact that Roxas had such sweet tooth.

"Okay!" Roxas nodded eagerly, snatching the bag of chocolate chips and began putting in the chocolate chips in every last one of the muffins.

And then, Roxas' mom, even though clearly knowing that the chocolate chips Roxas put on was too much still put the muffins to bake.

--

Half an hour later, the sweet and delicious smell of the chocolate muffin began filling the entire house. The blond boy took in deep breathes, smelling in his favorite food's smell, his mouth began to water. When his mother took the muffin out and let it cool for ten minutes, Roxas was getting impatient.

"Can I eat it yet?" he asked for the hundredth of times in that ten minute.

"It's still hot, honey." His mother answered patiently, washing the utensils that she had used to make the muffins.

The four year old blond boy was certainly tempted to lay his hands on the delicious piece of cake. The cake was mocking him, sitting there on the table, in all its glorious fluffy look and brown golden color. Roxas let out a sigh, whining and whimpering a little, frustrated. He shifted back and forth in his seat, having a competition stare with the muffin. His big bug-cerulean-eyes never leaving the sight of the muffin in front of him, afraid that maybe the piece of muffin would magically disappear if he leave it alone.

Roxas' mom walked over, gently placing her index finger on top of one of the muffin, feeling if the cake was still hot. "You should be able to eat this now." She smiled.

Roxas promptly squealed in happiness. His mouth formed a huge bright grin. He reached out, impatient to grab the muffin, but stopped in its place.

"What's the matter, sweetie?"

Roxas retracted his hand. "Uhmm… Can I have two?"

"Now, don't be greedy."

"No, no…but… Can I have two for tomorrow? Please, mommy? I want to bring two to school tomorrow. I promise I won't eat mine today. So, can I have two muffins in my lunchbox tomorrow? Pleasseeeeee?" the boy drawled out the last word, adding his strongest puppy dog eyes.

"Now, honey, why would you need two for tomorrow?"

"Because I want to!" the boy reasoned, not really reasoning at all.

The woman sighed. "Alright, Roxas. I'll put two of your muffins to your lunchbox tomorrow and I'll also prepare macaroni and cheese for you, okay?"

Roxas nodded happily.

"Promise to finish all of your lunch?"

"Yes!"

--

The next day, the tiny blond walked inside the Twilight Town kindergarten carrying his lunchbox. He eagerly waited for lunchtime. "Good morning, Axel." The blond boy greeted happily as soon as he saw his favorite friend.

"Hey, Roxas." The redhead greeted back, grinning brightly, walking over to the blond boy as a teacher grabbed Roxas' lunchbox and put it aside at the collection of lunchboxes that the pre-schoolers brought.

"I brought something weally raelllyyy goooodd for lunch!" Roxas chirped excitedly, showing his toothy grin to the redhead.

The redhead smirked. "Weawwy?" he mocked.

Roxas pouted.

"Hey, I'm kidding." Axel grinned again, patting the blond's head affectionately. "You should begin to study your 'rrrrrr'."

"I am!!" Roxas protested.

"Well, you've certainly improved on that." Axel said, always one to use bigger words, because he was older than little Roxas. "So, what'd you bring?"

"It's a secwet!" the blond answered, putting an index finger on his mouth. "You'll know soon!" he chirped again.

Axel smiled. He absolutely adored his tiny blond friend that always managed to cheer him up at the simplest things without putting in any effort at all.

--

_Lunch Time…_

Roxas happily opened his lunch box. A plate of heated up mac' n cheese was already sitting in front of him, but he couldn't care less. Axel was sitting beside him, having no lunch at all as usual. And as usual, the school prepared sunny side up egg and hams for him.

Pulling out the box that contained the two muffins, Roxas set his lunch bag on the floor. He opened the box. "This!" Roxas grinned brightly, showing Axel the muffins.

Axel blinked for a while. "Well, that looks good." He smiled.

"One is for you." Roxas offered.

Axel sat still for a bit, eyeing the insanely huge amount of chocolate chips that the muffin contained. The redheaded boy certainly wasn't much of a fan of sweet food. He seemed hesitant.

Roxas' smile dropped. "Is something…the matter?" he asked uncertainly.

Axel was instantly struck with guilt.

"I put on the chocolate chips myself, but it's really mom who bake the muffins." He explained, a smile coming back to his face.

Well, that made sense…

"It's… I don't really like…sweets…"

"What…" Roxas eyes blinked in disappointment.

_Oh no…he's going to cry._

Axel was further driven into the endless oblivion of guilt.

"But… I… want to share it with you…" Roxas sniffed, his head hung low, and his hands retracting, hugging the box that contained the two muffins close.

"Ah, yes! Okay!!!" Axel flailed, immediately snatching one of the muffins and took a bite. It was _so_ sweet, he cringed in its sweetness.

Roxas brightened. "Is it good?" he asked innocently.

"Yes, it is!" Axel exclaimed, putting on a happy face even though he was dying of sweetness inside. He couldn't handle sweet food that much though he slightly wondered how he was able to handle Roxas' sweetness. The tiny blond was definitely too sweet beyond all reasons.

Roxas took a bite of his too. He squealed in excitement, enjoying the muffin. "I love this!" he grinned happily.

Axel was contented just watching his favorite blond finishing off the muffin. "You can have mine." The redhead offered.

"But…" Roxas pouted again. "You don't like it?"

"No. I like it." Axel smiled. "But I want to share it with you." Axel used Roxas' words.

"Oh…" Roxas blushed. "Okay…" he took the half eaten muffin and finished it off then he drank his milk like a big boy.

Axel chuckled.

Everyone in the class was busy with their own food. Some children were crying, not wanting to eat. Some were wrestling for food, some were ignorant, some didn't touch their food at all. No one noticed the blond and the redhead that was happily having a fun time together.

Axel noticed that the blond had a chocolate stain at the corner of his mouth. He pointed it out to Roxas.

"Here?" Roxas asked, wiping it off, but it was still there.

"Still there." The redhead informed.

Roxas wiped it again and it was still there.

Axel laughed, finally leaning in to lick the corner of Roxas' mouth. Roxas felt his heart leapt and he stood still, dumbfounded, face bright crimson.

"Gone." Axel smirked, blushing a little also.

"Uhmmm…" Roxas played with his fingers, breathing in deeply and slowly, watching Axel at the corner of his eyes.

"Thank you." Axel smiled.

"You're welcome!" Roxas beamed.

And the two boys went off to finishing their lunch, chatting happily.

Axel absolutely adored his tiny blond just as much as Roxas loved his muffins.

--

Aww.. =w= Roxas, I wanna squish jooo!!

Tell me what you think. And also, if you want, leave a word in the review as a prompt for the next chapter. I will take whichever word I can write something on. : D consider it a gift for whoever word I choose. Thank you for all the support~ And... I will not appreciate it if you merely leave a word without telling me what you think of the chapter. o_o -shot- yeah...

Also, Bacon is a one-shot that I started as a fluff. Feel free to check it out.

One last thing. This will always be labeled as "complete" since it's a really stand alone collections of drabbles/one-shots. But I can guarantee you that this will be updated seeing as I always write drabbles when I'm stuck in my continuing fics. Alert if you want~ : D

Hope you enjoyed.

Bai~


	2. Airplane

Well, this one is inspired by **CandyGod **on dA who drew Roxas in his kiddy clothes. Go click to the link in my profile. You'll find out. Cute~ and don't forget to check out the awesome arts for Muffin while you're at that.

This actually fills up the word prompt from **Capercoirn**'s "kisses." So, I guess this could be considered a word prompt? X3

Enjoy

**Airplane**

The sky was clear blue that day, basked in its glorious warm, sunny day, stretching as far as the eye could see. There were little clouds in the sky, making the perfect blue of the sky looked ever so brilliant which in effect, caused the four-year-old's cerulean eyes shined radiantly—too astonishing for words, blending in perfectly with the color of the horizon, but even clearer and bluer.

The older redhead, who was about waist-high, as opposed to the owner of the cerulean eyes who was only knee-high—technically speaking—loved Roxas' cerulean more than the blue sky.

The two kindergartens were stretched out on the grassy field. Roxas was sitting with his back against the huge tree that acted as a shade for them and Axel was laid out on his back, lying lazily, staring to the sky. The older boy would sometimes sneak an eye or two to peek at Roxas' brilliant blue.

"Axel? Are you sweeping?" Roxas asked, breaking the comfortable silence between the two of them. The four year old slowly crawled over to the older redhead, confirming whether the redhead was asleep or not.

Their faces met. Roxas' adorable face was hovering about Axel's, both staring at one another—opposite and upside down. The redhead boy's grin was apparent. "No, Woxas. I'm not sweeping the floor." He teased, laughing into the crisp air.

Roxas shook his head and pouted. "I meant, _sleeping_." He protested.

Axel always loved the look on the other boy's face. "You're starting to have trouble pronouncing your 'el' too." He said truthfully.

Roxas pouted again, but he broke into a big grin then. "I'm learning. Rrrr…" but Roxas' 'r's didn't last long.

"You're making a progress." Axel commented, deciding not to tease his friend anymore.

The two boys were in the park near their kindergarten. Their teachers had decided to take them outside school today and let them play in the grassy field that was the park. Roxas and Axel had found a comfy place to spend the time, not interested in playing with their other friends, always enjoying the time they had together—just the both of them. They were the best of friends after all.

Axel was carrying a small side bag though which contained a notebook. He didn't take off his back even when he was lying on the field. The bag was put on his stomach, lying comfortably there.

"Axel…" Roxas pouted again, pulling his knees close while hiding his face.

"Yeah?" the redhead got up, sitting in front of his friend.

"Bored…" the four year old stated without hesitant.

Axel grinned wider, then he made a sad face. "Are you saying that you're bored being with me?" his emerald puppy dog eyes could make every heart shatter. A pout was present on the redhead's expression.

Roxas flailed. "No, no!! Nooo!!" he protested. "I didn't mean that. That's not… noo… it's not…" the boy sobbed, sniffling. His cerulean eyes became watery.

It was the older boy's turn to panic. "Wait, you can't cry! I'm only teasing you. It's not…" emerald eyes grew wide in confusion, injured that he had hurt his own friend.

Too late, Roxas was about to cry full on just as a four year old should.

Axel knew that he was going to get in trouble.

The redhead was old enough to know about certain things. And the things that he had seen his parents doing surely sprang up some idea to his mind. Out of instinct, the redhead tackled his blond friend down and pressed his lips on the blond's. Roxas was silenced immediately, eyes bulging out of their sockets, a flush was apparent.

Axel pulled away. "Don't cry. I'd do anything." He stated, blushing bright red. He had seen his father doing that to his mother and then…his mother would stop yelling. Apparently, it was a good idea.

"Okay, I won't cry." Roxas answered a while after, nodding timidly, watching as Axel got off of him. He sat up.

The wind was blowing gently.

Axel smiled, pulling out the notebook that was hidden in his bag. He shredded a piece of paper from the notebook and began folding the paper.

"What are you doing?" Roxas asked silently, tilting his head to the side, his voice was still shaky from the thoughts of wanting to cry earlier.

"A paper plane."

"Paper plane?" Roxas tilted his head to another side. His plump cheeks were gently touched by the sunlight that seeped in through the openings of the tree's leaves.

"It's an airplane, but made of paper." Axel explained simply, still folding the paper.

"I know that!" Roxas stated cutely, smiling, interested in Axel's skill in folding the paper. "How do you fold that?" he asked out of curiosity.

"Done!" the other boy exclaimed as he folded the paper one last time. He raised the airplane up above his head. The sunlight shining through it, making the simple paper plane beamed as if it was a gold trophy.

Roxas clapped happily.

Axel threw the paper plane then, and it flew together with the direction of the wind, taken away several feet away from the two boys before crashing to the ground.

Roxas grinned. "That's cool!" he exclaimed, absolutely amazed.

And the two boys were excited with the paper plane.

Playing and chasing the simple thing around.

--

It came to Roxas' attention soon after that Axel was going absolutely gaga with the simple paper plane. Roxas' interest on the paper plane wasn't actually as high as the first time he saw the paper plane anymore, but Axel was still happily throwing it around, chasing, and watching it flew.

The small blond kindergartener watched with a pout on his face.

Axel was ignoring him, playing with the paper plane.

Roxas pouted even more. "I wanna be an airplane." He whispered softly, frowning slightly.

He watched even more as his most favorite redhead in the world kept playing with the paper plane.

Then, Roxas got an idea. He showed a toothy grin, small teeth meeting each other in that grin. He took in a deep breath as he stretched both of his arms out and began running across the field. "I'm an airplane!" he exclaimed cheerfully, running and running around.

The redhead, of course, immediately realized his best friend.

"I'm an airplane!" the blond four-year-old exclaimed as he ran around the field, closing his eyes, sucking in the fresh air.

Axel watched.

It looked peculiar at first, but Axel soon came to a conclusion that it was adorable. Was Roxas trying to gain his attention? The redhead grinned brightly.

Axel soon ran around too, intentionally bumping into Roxas up front and caught his favorite blond best friend in his embrace. "I caught an airplane!" the redhead shouted, happiness was too apparent in his voice.

"Nooo, you can't!" Roxas protested, his voice muffled because his face was buried deep in his best friend's chest.

"I caught an airplane!" Axel said again, in a singsong.

"I'm an airplane." Roxas flailed, trying to sneak away.

"And I caught an airplane."

"B-but…"

Axel laughed before releasing his best friend.

Roxas bit his lower lips nervously before showing off yet another toothy grin, realizing that he had gained back his best friend's attention. He ran again. "Airplane!" he exclaimed. And Axel chased.

--

When the teacher gathered the children, ready to go back to the kindergarten that was nearby, Roxas sneaked off for a while. With his little hand, the blond took the paper plane that was lying on the ground and immediately hid it in his pocket. The simple airplane crumpled.

Axel knew and he found that side of Roxas that wanted attention adorable beyond all reason.

It made Axel liked Roxas a lot more.

And Roxas still liked his favorite redhead a lot.

"Roxas, let's go!" Axel called.

Roxas ran back to his classmates that had formed together. He approached the redhead, smiling innocently.

Axel took Roxas' hand.

And the two boys walked back with their classmates and teachers to the kindergarten, hand in hand. Axel was carrying a small red bag and Roxas was wearing a yellow oversized plastic helmet which protected him from the sunlight.

Two boys. Best Friend. Side by side. Hand in hand.

--

Hope you all enjoyed. It's 3 o'clock here. Written in 30 minutes. Sorry if it's not fluffy enough. And I didn't do any double check. Please ignore mistakes. Thanks so much!

Until then, feel free to keep spamming me with words. I hope I'll have my fluffyness up and think of something the best I can. X3 Please, if you decide to give me a word prompt, don't only give me one word of review, tell me what you think about this fic overall. Thanks!

And I'll work on another fic from the last prompt until then.

Love, always.

Bai~


	3. Balloon

Hope ya all enjoy.

**Dedication: **This is for my dear friend **Insanecat6**. Love ya!

On another note, I already have around 1000 words written down for one of the words that I choose from a reviewer in chapter 1. Only that it's not finished yet. So, I'm juggling between life, writing, and psychology. URGH… psychology… I'll turn psycho soon, trust me. =_=

Okay, on with the fluff. X3

**Balloon**

It was a bright, sunny day as usual. Little Roxas was currently out with his parents in the small and quiet playground that was located in the far corner of the town. Even though the playground was located quite a few miles away, it was the most calm and beautiful playground around as it was facing the vast blue ocean. The ocean's water was shimmering brightly, sparkling under the intense stare of the sun. It was indeed, a great Sunday, a Sunday that families would definitely enjoy together, doing all sorts of outdoor activities with their children.

A particular knee-high blond was ecstatic.

It had been a while since he had gone out with his parents. His father was always busy with work and was rarely seen home. So, he was very happy that he was able to spend his time with both of his parents. His mother was also happy, smiling while watching the man of the house pushing little Roxas that was sitting on the wheel swing.

The little blond was a little scared, sitting on the small swing that felt very unsteady for him. He hung on for dear life, gripping the chain that held the swing together until his fists turned white. At first, he looked up at his father with his big buggy cerulean eyes, pleading and hoping that he would be let go and play something else instead. But his father had insisted.

Several minutes into it…

"Faster!" Roxas shouted, grinning happily, feeling the wind blowing against his face, his hair was messy because of the sheer force of the wind. He raised his feet, feeling that he was flying in the air as his father pushed the swing harder. "Harder, Daddy!" the blond shouted, screaming joyfully. His voice was soft and sweet in the crispy air.

The man laughed, catching Roxas and holding the swing still when the little boy came back down from the air. He took Roxas and put his little son on his back, holding him tight. "That's enough of the swing, Roxas." Father said.

"Aww, but I wanna play moreeeee!" Roxas whined, prolonging his words, struggling to get off of his father's back.

"Ooo! Balloon man!" Father cheered excitedly, pointing to the man who was opening up a kiosk near the playground, selling all sorts of balloons.

"Balloon!!!" Roxas yelled excitedly, immediately forgetting about the swing.

Mother laughed, amused by her husband's playfulness and childish side.

The man carried his son and approached the balloon selling man. "Which do you want, Roxas?"

Roxas contemplated, humming in response, thinking. There were a lot to choose, a lot of bright, beautiful balloons. Red, green, white, yellow, blue, orange… and there were different shapes too. The little blond got confused, thinking and thinking…until finally he decided with one that was just your typical simple red balloon.

He grinned his widest grin when he received the balloon, holding the string tight in the palm of his hands.

Roxas' father let Roxas down and paid for the balloon.

Roxas ran off in glee, heading back to the playground, his balloon floating freely behind him. Father chased, panicking, trying to catch the little blond that was so agile. Mother also panicked, chasing together with father. Roxas didn't care about his parents' worry. He kept running and running until his parents lost sight of him. The playground was crowded with children and parents in that sunny day.

"Balloon!" he exclaimed happily, still running across the line of the playground that face the ocean.

When he looked back to see if his parents were still chasing him, he saw nothing.

"Mommy? Daddy?" he looked around, scanning the entire playground filled with children and parents before him. So many faces, too many noises…none, he couldn't see his parents. Little Roxas began to walk around, still gripping the string that held his balloon tight. A hand was put in front of his lips. His face contorted into an expression of worry and panic. "Daddy?" he called again shakily, this time louder.

Children were playing tag, running passed him, bumping into him. And the little blond fell to the ground on his bottom. He began to sob, pulling his balloon down and hugging it tightly, still looking around desperately as if his parents would magically show up if he kept looking. Moist and salty water began to accumulate in the little blond's eyes and eventually dripped down his cheeks. His lips curled down and parted and he began crying.

Little Roxas cried for a while, shouting for his Mother and Father. Unconsciously, he released the grip on his red balloon. And the balloon flew away.

Fly up high… high up the sky.

Roxas jumped up, trying to reach the string.

The tiny blond watched as the balloon flew away.

And disappeared amidst the clouds until it was only a tiny dot that graced the sky.

And Roxas couldn't see it anymore.

And Roxas cried again with renewed energy.

Roxas' cries grew louder.

"Roxas?"

A familiar voice.

"Roxas?"

Roxas' cries ceased, but the little boy was still shaking and sniffling horribly. He looked up, everything was blurry, clouded by his tears. The colors red and green were the first things that were registered into his brain.

"Hey, why are you here? Are you okay?" the figure asked, immediately grabbing the blond's little hand.

"Axel?" Roxas whispered shakily, sobbing.

"Where are your parents?" Axel asked softly, stroking the blond's back gently in an attempt to comfort his favorite blond.

Roxas sniffed. "They're gone."

"Huh?" Axel tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"When I was running away with the balloon… Daddy and Mommy awe gone… and balloon is gone too…" Roxas cried again, big drops of tears continued to roll down his cheeks.

Axel panicked, watching his best friend crying in the park was not at all entertaining. "Roxas, Roxas." He called gently, patting the little blond's back, trying to form something in his mind that would help him in the situation. The redhead boy watched the blond crying for a while. His heart was wrenched and his expression saddened. Then, he grinned. "Let's go find your parents! I will help!" he cheered.

Roxas stopped crying. "Find mommy and daddy?"

"Of course." The older boy nodded firmly. "I'm sure they're searching for you too. They should be close."

"Axel is going to help?" Roxas asked timidly, voice still shaky from all that crying.

"Yes." Axel grinned wider.

"Okay…" The blond answered silently.

"But! I want you to smile if you want my help." Axel spoke.

There was a pause. Some tears were still rolling down Roxas' cheeks. The blond boy raised his hand and used his jacket sleeve to wipe off the tears. He grinned and smiled. "Okay!"

And thus, the two boys went to search for Roxas' parents.

A while after they walked, Roxas tugged Axel's sleeves. "Balloon…" the blond pouted sadly, head hung low.

Axel looked to the side, noticing the balloon man who was standing in his small kiosk. The redhead contemplated. He was in the playground in that Sunday because his father had finally got a day off of work and decided to bring him there. His father had given him a small amount of munny when he said that he wanted an ice cream. His father wanted him to buy the ice cream alone.

He took the munny and went to buy the ice cream he wanted. It was then that he met Roxas, who was sitting on the ground, crying. He had munny…but did he want to buy Roxas the balloon so that his favorite blond would be happy? But…he wanted the ice cream. But…Roxas was sad.

Dilemma.

Axel shook his head then.

"But…" Roxas sniffed. "Axel, balloon…" he pouted, whining a bit, but trying as hard as he could be not to be seen annoying. He certainly didn't want for his favorite friend to hate him. "Okay…" he nodded timidly then.

Axel grinned, taking the blond's hand in his. "Let's go." He stated.

Roxas didn't ask any question and just followed his friend.

They arrived in the ice cream shop.

Axel turned around, smiling at the blond. "Which flavor do you want?"

"Ice cream?" Roxas questioned, there was a big hint of happiness in his voice.

"Yep. I have enough munny to buy one scoop."

"Axel has munny?"

"Yes, Axel has munny." The redhead chuckled. Of all the time possible, the blond had decided to speak of him in third person. "And Axel is giving Roxas the permission to choose the ice cream flavor." He grinned brightly, slightly amused at the way he was speaking.

"Ice cream!" Roxas beamed, flailing and jumping in joy. He ran to the front and watched the wide varieties of ice cream flavors that were displayed before him. Orange, oreo, chocolate, mango, strawberry, kiwi, mint, caramel… "Caramel!" Roxas exclaimed.

Axel approached and nodded.

"Oh, are you two brothers? How cute!" the employee smiled. "What do you two want?" she asked kindly.

"A scoop of caramel." Axel smiled.

"Where are your parents?" she asked when Axel handed over the right amount of munny.

Roxas was saddened.

"They're waiting for us in the playground. Let's go, Roxas." Axel smiled, taking the cup of ice cream and went off with the little blond. They sat on the bench in the playground vicinity. "Let's finish the ice cream first and then go to look for your parents." The redhead said.

"Okay." Roxas cheered, excited. He took the small spoon and scooped a small amount of ice cream, putting it in his mouth. He squealed at the sweetness. He loved caramel.

Axel laughed, happy and awkward. He knew he wouldn't enjoy the sweetness if Roxas was so happy about it. Caramel really wasn't his favorite thing in the world. He wanted to order chocolate. Chocolate surely wasn't as sweet as caramel.

Roxas scooped another small amount of ice cream using the small red plastic spoon. "Axel, aaaa!" he exclaimed happily, wanting to feed his friend.

Axel blushed. "I can eat by myself, Roxas." He commented, wanting to take the spoon, but the blond quickly take it out of his reach.

"Aaaa." The blond insisted, grinning widely.

Axel blushed even more before finally taking it into his mouth.

"It's sweet!!!" Roxas exclaimed, eating yet another scoop.

And it continued, with Roxas feeding his favorite redhead.

Roxas really loved sweet food.

And Axel cringed in its sweetness again. But funnily, he loved how sweet Roxas was.

--

When they finished their ice cream, the little two boys went to search for Roxas' parents again.

"There!" The blond exclaimed, immediately running off from the redhead. "Mommy! Daddy!!!" he waved.

"Roxas!!!" Roxas' mother and father immediately ran to embrace their child. An expression of huge relieve could be seen in their faces.

Axel walked closed, smiling. Happy that his best friend was happy.

"Where did you go, young man?" Father spoke.

"Don't you run off again." Mother reprimanded.

"I'm sorry…" Roxas apologized. "I… I… I meet Axel when I was lost. And Axel buys me ice cream and help me to find mommy and daddy!" he explained.

Father put Roxas down.

Roxas ran back to Axel, taking his hand in his, grinning.

Axel grinned back.

"So, you're Axel?" Father asked.

"Roxas' best friend." Mother said.

Axel nodded.

"Roxas is always talking about you."

Roxas flushed. "That's because I like Axel! I like Axel very much!" he tackled his favorite redhead. "Axel and Roxas are best fwiends!"

Axel chuckled awkwardly before laughing. "Yes, we're best fwiends!" he teased his favorite blond as usual.

"Best. Friends!" Roxas shouted, annoyed.

Axel laughed again.

The sun was beginning to set and the horizon turned orange.

"I have to go back to my Dad." Axel spoke, waiting for Roxas to get off of him.

"But…" Roxas pouted. "I want Axel to stay." He hugged his best friend close.

"Now, now, Roxas. Axel's parents will be worried if he's gone for too long." Mother interjected.

"But…"

"Axel can always visit our house sometimes." Father smiled.

"Maybe Dad will take me there." Axel said.

"Really?" Roxas asked, eyes beaming with hope, staring into Axel's emerald eyes.

"Weawwy." Axel grinned, teasing again.

"Pwomise!" Roxas exclaimed, intentionally missing his 'r's pronunciation. He took out his pinkie.

"Okay." Axel hooked his bigger pinkie to Roxas'.

Roxas finally got off of him.

"Bye, Roxas." Axel waved before going away.

"Where are your parents, Axel?"

"My Dad is around here… there." Axel pointed to a silhouette that appeared. "See you tomorrow, Roxas." The little boy said before running off.

"Tomorrow!" Roxas waved happily, watching as his best friend walked away, disappearing, carried off by a tall figure.

"Okay, Roxas. Let's go home." Father said, taking Roxas up.

And the two families went away—going separate ways, but heading to their houses.

"Okay!" Roxas cheered.

--

I have 6 weeks of summer school. So, until then… I will try my best to squish in time to write. Well, it wasn't entirely about balloons... sorry for the lack of fluffiness again, I guess. ... there's some really bad things happening to my relative... so yeah...

Hope you enjoyed.

Lots of Love.


End file.
